


The Summer Games Must Go On! (Request)

by InerrantErotica



Series: Oververse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Self-cest, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: There's some downtime in the Battle.net servers and a lot of the more fun-loving skins find themselves with nothing to do. Côte d'Azur Widowmaker decides to takes some R&R over in Havana but finds it absolutely overrun with uninvited guests! Together, with her fellow summer skins Cabana Ana and Lifeguard McCree, they hatch a plot to get a little peace and quiet....with sexy results!
Relationships: Ana Amari/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Jesse McCree & Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Jesse McCree & Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Jesse McCree & Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: Oververse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452079
Kudos: 6





	The Summer Games Must Go On! (Request)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an old old request I finally got around to. Big thanks to Dareperks for being so patient about it. It's so old, in fact, that Baptiste was not yet announced as a character when the story was first outlined!

Battle.net is updating…

It’s the end of the Summer Games. The competitive season is down. Nobody’s playing. Skins everywhere are left with nothing to do. It could be quite the bother…

Without an external enemy to focus on, Château Guillard had descended into chaos. The Rare and Epic widowmakers banded together to overthrow their Legendary mistresses and turn the established world order upside down. From the beginning, the Widowmaker society was a strict hierarchy of slaves and mistresses. When Côte d'Azur was introduced to the game, she found it all so… bothersome.

She had no patience for their constant schemes and plots. All she wanted to do was relax.

At this moment, the ‘lesser’ skins were leading Comtesse around by a leash. With the ball gag stuffed into her mouth, she could only let out muffled protests as the former slaves led her to a deactivated guillotine. She was strapped in and stripped down, powerless to resist as they stuffed her full of all kinds of sadistic toys.

Côte d'Azur just wanted some peace and quiet. Sure, the Rare and Epic skins reigned supreme today… but sooner or later there would be another power vacuum and another coup. Vive la révolution. Et c'est comme ça. And so on and so forth.

So the summer skin Widowmaker took to wandering in search of a new home.

But where? Most fair weather maps had already been claimed…

Havana was a good choice, she thought... there were only Baptistes there. An affable and private fellow… Côte d'Azur was sure she could sneak in for some relaxation.

And so she made her way to the Old Sea Fort with a parasol and a purse full of sun tan lotion. The summertime Widowmaker was almost cheerful as she sauntered over to the sandy fortress… until she saw someone had already beaten her to it.

Cabana Ana, reclining on some patio furniture with a martini, was on the receiving end of a foot massage from Lifeguard McCree.

Côte d'Azur lowered her eyes at the older woman, her sunglasses sliding down her nose. “What are you doing here?”

“Just looking for some peace and quiet.” Cabana replied, “Same as you, eh?”

The widowmaker sighed. She didn’t even want to hear from that boytoy Lifeguard…

“Watch out!”

A giant lucio-ball came out of nowhere and landed right in between them, bouncing up high in the air and flying off the edge. Seleção Lucio rolled on up to them with a few D.Vas and Honeydew Mei.

“Whoa, sorry ‘bout that!” The brazillian winked and shot finger-guns at the widowmaker.

“Ugh, and you're here too?” She asked, hatred smoldering behind her eyes.

“Well, with all this downtime, we thought we’d keep the summer games rolling, y’know?” Seleção waved and twirled around, wall-riding off back to his party.

Côte d'Azur snapped her attention back to Cabana, “We have to do something about this.”

Lifeguard stroked his chin as he tongued his popsicle stick, “Well, ah, there’s only three of us and a whole bunch of them. What can you do, huh?”

The Widowmaker indignantly scrunched up her nose and balled her fists up at her sides.

Cabana sat up and scratched her cheek in thoughtful rumination, “What if… we turn them against each other? Make a game out of it.”

“Oh?” Côte d'Azur arched her eyebrows up high, “How dastardly! A competition then… and the prize shall be exclusive rights to this side of Havana… alongside us.”

“Who d’ya have in mind?” Lifeguard asked, taking a break from massaging Cabana’s toes.

“...Symmetra.” The two women replied in unison.

“Nice and quiet…:” Cabana hummed, “Keeps to herself, eh?”

“It must be close, though.” Widomaker said, “They’ll cry foul if we play favorites.”

“Agreed.” Cabana nodded and then turned her eyes to the handsome McCree boytoy she’d brought, “Is that agreeable to you?”

“Oh that dills my pickle just fine, senorita.” The cowboy said with a tip of his straw hat.

******************************

Seleção Lucio obnoxiously set off a canned air horn soundbyte from his position in the DJ booth at the top of the Old Sea Fort.

“Hello, hello, hello, one and all!” The brazillian called out, “We’re coming at you from here in beautiful Havana, Cuba! It might be the end of the season but the games must go on, ha-HA! Give it up for our fantastic judges.”

Right at the gate where the payload usually stops at, the three sat behind a long table with a very official looking drape. Lifeguard McCree was all smiles but Côte d'Azur and Cabana just looked like they wanted to get this over with.

“There will be three, you got ‘em, three events!” Seleção announced, “Each contestant will be judged on a score of 1 to 10. At the end of the competition, we’ll announce a winner who will get exclusive rights to this side of Havana in the off-season. First up is the Talent SHOOOOOOW!”

The judges watched and waited as the contestants filled in the fort. Only one skin per character was permitted to compete so the clones had to watch from the upper level opposite the DJ booth. The tracers were particularly obnoxious, whistling and cheering on their chosen representative.

First up to the Talent Show was the Symmetra representative. They wisely choose Magician who, for the first event, adeptly performed dazzling feats of sleight of hand and trickery. She produced a turret from her hat (then inexplicably substituted it in Cabana’s hat), performed a card trick for Lifeguard and ‘sawed’ a volunteer Tracer in half.

The judges were impressed, giving her a 9, 8, and 9. Widow was the harshest judge, as to be expected.

Asp Pharah came out next with a flute and a basket. With a combination of exotic music and exotic dance, she charmed a cobra out from its little prison. She beckoned it to slither and crawl over her arm and around her neck, until she even kissed it!

The performance got her a 5, 4, and an 8, Cabana being the most charitable in light of her fellow judges’ indifference. Asp scrunched her lips up in annoyance and marched away, snake in tow.

Track and Field Tracer performed gymnastics which mildly impressed everyone. Côte d'Azur viewed it with a particularly… lurid gaze. 7, 8, 6.

Honeydew Mei attempted to make an elaborate scene of ice sculptures- a mighty battle between the forces of Overwatch and Talon… but midway through her work, the first few sculptures started to melt. The poor girl was nervously trying to fix them all before she was cut off by the judges, who gave her a crushing 3, 1, and 2.

Waveracer D.Va did a rendition of Hyuna’s Bubble Pop, shaking her skinny ass to a tune that Lifeguard found weird and foreign (he was more a country western kinda guy), Côte d'Azur found overly cheery, and Cabana thought was a bit too much. The Korean teen was about to do a number from Girls’ Generation when the judges stopped her, slapping her with a paltry 3, 1, and 2 score.

Last one up was Tulum Sombra and the judges were eager to get it over with and declare Symmetra the winner.

With a grin and a wink, she brought her hands up in front of her and did the ‘ol detachable thumb trick.

Côte d'Azur arched her brows and Cabana could have been asleep under the impenetrable veneer of her shades… but Lifeguard’s eyes went wide and he slammed his hands on the table, “Whoa there.”

He closed his eyes, inhaled through his nostrils, and slowly nodded.

Tulum brought her fist up to her mouth and used her tongue to perform the ‘ol invisible dick trick.

Meanwhile, Lifeguard was getting the real performance under the table. All of the Sombras had been conspicuously absent from the spectators’ platform. Lifeguard held up his sign first… a perfect ten! The other judges turned to him, absolutely baffled… until Côte d'Azur heard a wet smack and a slurping from below.

The widowmaker backed her chair up and ducked her head low, spying two Sombras in position between Lifeguard’s legs. In the shade, Azúcar and Los Muertos’ tattoos glowed brightly as they bobbed up and down on his cock. They worked well together, one wrapping her lips tightly around his cockhead while the other ran her lips up and down one of the thick veins- and later to his balls. They jerked him off and massaged him, four hands all rubbing and stroking the cowboy’s big white cock.

“Sale pute…” Côte d'Azur spat with derision, “Oh, what a slut.”

She drew her score and raised it up for everyone to see. A solid 9 out of 10! “J’adore cela.”

This… wasn’t according to plan! Caban completely ducked under the table to see what was going on. “Oh, I see.” The older woman huffed, “So it’s like that, is it?”

She thought for a moment… and then leaned back in her chair and put one of her legs up on the table. Tulum tilted her head and smiled.

“Go on then!” Cabana said, “Show me your talents…”

Tulum grinned, pulling out her translocating and tossing it up into the air. She caught it… and then gave it an underhand toss towards the table. As it arced across, the Sombra disappeared and reappeared just shy of where it was going to fall, crawling atop the table.

“Oi!” Cadet Oxton called out from the spectator zone, “That’s cheating!”

Magician and Vishkar Symmetras scoffed. One of them mumbling, “Perhaps it is the only talent she has to speak of...”

Tulum had deftly done away with Cabana’s trousers and was already burying herself in between the older woman’s thighs. She kissed and licked at the sniper’s clit, working her tongue all over her womanly lips while her finger went to work fucking her proper. Cabana let out a playful satisfied laugh.

Côte d'Azur looked between the two of them, quite pleased to just take in the show.

“Oh, oh… hot damn, I’m… feelin’ it mighty fierce.” Lifeguard’s fingers dragged across the table and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Azúcar, working the base of his cock and sucking on his balls, was able to sense it first. She felt them tensing up, pulling it tight to his body- she felt the surge of passion and strength building up in his thick base… Los Muertos, in contrast, had only a moment’s notice before he began to erupt between her luscious lips. She pulled away, just enough to keep her tongue wedged in between the little slit of his sensitive cockhead- it turned a geyser into a sputter, making his thick load splash up and down, left and right- all over her and Azúcar’s faces. A little bit even got into Los Muertos’ pink and purple mohawk. Stream after stream jetted out his throbbing cock- and landed all over their painted faces, hot white slathered over neon.

Cabana threw her head back and let out a moan, her fingers sliding through Tulum’s hair as the mexican hacker expertly worked her pussy to orgasm. The Sombra pressed her nose into the silver patch of hair over her clit. Her tongue and finger brought the woman over the edge and Cabana’s pussy clenched hard around her finger, soaked to the bone.

Her legs absolutely shook as she came… and at last, all three Sombras withdrew from beneath the table and stood side by side before the judges. They looked quite pleased with themselves… but Cabana still only gave her a seven.

“Well, uh, it looks like we have a tie!” Seleção announced, “With 26 points, the Sombras and the Symmetras take the first event!”

“Aw, no fair.” The D.Vas whined.

Honeydew Mei looked like she was on the verge of tears, with the rest of her kind all patting her on her back or giving her consolation.

Asp Pharah seemed impressed with the Sombras’ underhanded (or under-headed) ploy. The other Pharahs were all too busy to indulge in beachside dalliances, so she resolved to take this competition a little more seriously…

******************************

“What?” Cadet Oxton blinked, her eyes wide.

All the other Tracers crowded around her, their hands on their knees as they attempted to press her into a special mission… They were sitting at the bar in attacker’s last spawn, planning their strategy for the next round.

“Why me?” The archives skin poked herself for emphasis.

“You and slipstream are retro. Our younger selves!” Track and Field Tracer explained, “We all know that Overwatch was our bicurious phase.”

“Until Emily turned us right proper gay.” Lightning said with a wink.

“Slipstream ain’t here, love.” Mach T added, “So it’s up to you. C’mon, Lifeguard’s pretty fit, ain’t he?”

Cadet Oxton sighed… Then, rather abruptly, the man of the hour appeared. Lifeguard came swaggering in with his usual debonair, intent on making himself a drink from the martini bar. With a gaggle of whispers and urgings, the Tracers all left Cadet Oxton to the job.

“Howdy.” Lifeguard said with a tip of his straw hat. He went to the other side of the bar and started making himself a mixed drink.

“Um, heya.” The Tracer shrugged, “Some first round, huh?”

“Oh.” The McCree almost looked like he didn’t expect such a topic of conversation, “Heh, yeah.”

Cadet Oxton bit her lip and drew little circles on the bartop, “So, uh, must be nice being a judge.”

The cowboy nodded his head to the side as he swirled his drink around, “Well, ah, it has its perks, I suppose...”

“Well, uh, how ‘bout we make it a ‘lil perkier?” The woman said with a wide and expectant smile, her eyebrows zooming off to the moon.

******************************

“Hello?” Cabana looked left and right, searching up and down.

Seleção caught most of everyone’s attention with a dance party during the down-time. The D.Vas stole the show, even if their dance routine during the actual competition was underappreciated. Côte d'Azur took the opportunity to get some privacy for herself over by the warehouse. Cabana trusted her to come back when the second event was drawing near but Lifeguard… well, he was pretty to look at- but as far as McCrees go, a bit of an airhead.

It wasn’t a particularly large map- pretty linear. He was bound to be somewhere around here…

The Ana’s search took her all the way to the midpoint of the map, just shy of Baptiste territory. Nobody bothered inviting him on account that he already had half of Havana to himself.

She went into the Don Rumbotico distillery, walking out across the main floor until she was stopped in her tracks by… conspicuous noises. The older woman narrowed her eyes and made her way upstairs to the manager’s office.

“Oh, I don’t believe it.” Cabana crossed her arms as she came upon Lifeguard and Cadet Oxton mid-shag.

He was sitting just peachy at the desk, swim trunks around one ankle as the Tracer sat, or rather bounced, reverse cowgirl on his cock. She had one hand on the back of his chair and another on the desk, bracing herself until she looked up and saw the Ana walking in on them.

“Aah!” Cadet Oxton blushed and looked away. Completely naked save for her hat and the chronal accelerator harness hanging loose and unsecure over her chest. Those were some perky breasts indeed… Cabana quite liked the look of them bouncing like that.

“Well-uh, hello there.” Lifeguard said with a smile as he ran his fingertips over one of her nipples.

“Really, Miss Oxton?” The older woman huffed, “At the very least, the Sombras were showcasing a ‘talent’. You’re just bribing him.”

The Cadet tossed her head to the other side, shutting her eyes and scrunching her lips. She could have hidden her face… but the young woman’s hands remained firmly planted on the furniture.

The Tracer managed to open her eyes and, very convincingly, “Uh, ooh, stuff me good an’ proper! I’m- I’m a dirty slag! ‘Cuz I… love knob so much!”

‘A bit much if you ask me.’ Cabana thought with a closed eye smile. She shook her head and turned to leave, remind them, “Be sure not to take too long, the next round will start soon.”

“Will do, ma’am.” Lifeguard said with a smile, reaching down between the Tracer’s legs and rubbing her clit. Between that, his thumb on one of her nipples, his tongue along her neck and jaw, and even the cock in her pussy… she was starting to feel something quite unexpected!

She was really starting to like it.

“Ooh.” Cadet Oxton furrowed her brow, “Oh.. l-like that. Right there.”

“Like this?” Lifeguard said with a grin, rolling his fingers across her clit even faster.

“Aah!”

Her knees shook and she gripped the chair harder, rolling her hips with a more genuine lust now. To his credit, Lifeguard was a skilled lover- a prosthetic arm was no impediment to his ministrations upon her body.

Within a few moments, the Tracer’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she leaned back, her little blue cap fall off behind her. With a loud moan, she started to cum, clenching and gripping his cock in ecstasy.

That was too much for the McCree, who held her close as she writhed and shook and tightened all over him… he came too, his thick cum colliding with the gushing of her pussy. He pumped her womb full, until their combined juices were sliding all the way down his shaft and soaking his balls to the chair.

******************************

Lifeguard and Cadet Oxton returned to the Old Seafort with a little extra pep in their step. The other tracers immediately dogpiled upon their would-be seductress as the McCree took his place back on stage.

“Roooooooound two!” Seleção bellowed into the microphone, “This event, chosen by our second judge… is a swimsuit competition!”

If Cabana was the mastermind of what was supposed to be a very mild talent show, Lifeguard’s choice was more along the lines of something you’d see at ‘Spring Break in Cancun’...

The women marched out to the stage set out in front of the judges’ panel. Honeydew Mei was a totally self-conscious mess in her one-piece, constantly adjusting her hair or her suit. Waveracer D.Va strutted out all bouncy and fun-loving in her pink boyshorts and long-sleeved rash guard. Track and Field Tracer confidently (and awkwardly) dance-walked her way to the stage in a plain white tee and orange bikini bottom. Asp Pharah did the same, but her dancing was far more erotic. She ran her hands up and down her body and every step was a stomp, dressed in a sport top and thong. Tulum Sombra came out in her two piece wetsuit, as confident as the Tracer with none of the awkwardness. She shot Lifeguard a wink as she passed the panel. Once again, Magician Symmetra came out last, languidly sauntering out with a dancer’s grace and complete faith in her superiority over all the other competitors. She wore a cross wrap halter bikini top and a sari-like wrap around her waist that was… conspicuously form fitting.

Perhaps it was an unfortunate choice… since Lifeguard twirled his prosthetic finger to command all the women to turn around. After a bit of confusion from a few of them, they all turned around.

So it would be a battle of the butts then…

Asp dramatically kicked off the event with a loud SLAP! She squeezed her ass hard, pulling one cheek away before letting it spring back into place alongside its luscious twin. That G-String barely counted as a swimsuit at all… it was a fine brown ass right above some well muscled thighs. 10, 6, and 9 from Lifeguard, Côte d'Azur, and Cabana respectively.

Waveracer shifted her weight from one foot to the other, balling her hands into fists against her biceps as she swayed her hips. It was a cute bottom, but those shorts did more for her long legs than her behind. 10, 4, 6.

Tulum reached low, slipping two fingers beneath each of her cheeks. With just the faintest of touches, she made them jiggle. Eschewing the flippers and all the other accessories to her outfit that might have impeded a good look at dat ass, the Sombra knew well how to frame her voluptuous posterior. 10, 7, 8.

Track and Field thought for a moment… and then struck a curious pose. An out-of-character pose, no doubt, one which particularly emphasized her bikini’d butt. She cockily looked over her shoulder, while her arms and straightened (but cocked) legs made leading lines which drew the viewer’s eye to that perfectly sculpted booty. It was a pose that had to be patched out of existence and replaced with something more appropriate for her bomber girl aesthetic. 10,8,6.

“Oh geez.” Honeydew adjusted her glasses and held her arms as she rubbed her thighs together and shifted uncomfortably in place. She seemed to miss the message entirely that she was expected to give a little something ‘extra’ to the display… it was a bashful kind of charm of its own. By far the biggest buns of the bunch, Honeydew had the kind of ass you could really get a handful of two of. Perhaps it was an acquired taste, one all the more appreciable for its rarity. 10, 3, 5.

One again, Magician was last. She had added up all the scores in her head. Lifeguard was definitely going to give her a perfect score, but she’d still need at least an 8 from both the Widowmaker and the Ana judges… just to tie.

That outcome was unacceptable. The Symmetra sighed snoodily, closing her eyes and lifting her arms up high over her head. As counterintuitive as it might have been to distract the judges from her behind with the elaborate hand gestures she incorporated into her dancing… the Magician began to sway her hips. The sarong clung to her body, obscuring the surface while accentuating the form. The jingle jangle of her jewelry went to the rhythm of her hips as she began to put on an absolutely jaw dropping belly-dance.

Even the other contestants couldn’t help but watch.

It wasn’t an erotic dance of the likes that Asp put on. It was… dignified. Sexy, to be sure- but almost without trying to be. Though her flawless posterior was the main attraction, when she pivoted and swiveled on the balls of her feet during the elaborate dance, the Judges couldn’t help but follow her hands as they sensually drew attention towards her flat stomach and considerable breasts. Even to her face as she rubbed the back of her hand against one cheek.

The woman let slip one confident smirk before she twirled around with a flourish, her sarong swaying just briefly enough to get the briefest of glances at her bare ass and thighs… 10, 8, 9.

“Wooo!” Seleção whooped, “-and with that captivating performance, the Symmetras take first place! But it’s neck and neck with the Sombras just two points behind! Now we’re gonna move right on to our next event. If all our contestants would-”

“Wait!” Côte d'Azur slapped her hands on the table and stood up, her eyes uncharacteristically fierce, “I’ve been suddenly struck with… une inspiration.” She declared, the last word dripping with her french pronunciation for emphasis, “I wish to change my event.”

“Umm.. ho’kay!” the Lucio bobbed his head, withdrew from the DJ’s both and skated down to the lower level, producing a microphone for the blue-skinned seductress.

She snatched it away from him and looked around, like a hawk seizing up its hunting grounds.

“I want to see… la petite mort.” The summer-day assassin said, her eyes lingering a bit too long upon the Tracer standing up on the stage, “All of those exquisite little expressions and gestures one can make amid their apogée… Mmm, like death.”

She inhaled deeply through her nostrils and bit her lip imagining it. The Lucio awkwardly retrieved his microphone and slowly slid away, “Heh, uh, okay then! You heard her! It’s an… o-face competition!”

Cabana sighed and facepalmed. All this eroticism got her all worked up to do something naughty to the Tracer, she was sure of it. Widowmakers, right!? Lifeguard just shrugged it off. It didn’t seem like all that bad of an idea to him.

Honeydew slapped her cheeks and reddened at the thought of… doing that! In front of everyone! And being judged on it! She quickly ducked off the stage and went off running, trying to keep her body as low as possible.

Waveracer had been scrunching her lips and pouting ever since her score had been tallied up in the last event. Even if she got a perfect score on this ‘O-face competition’, it wouldn’t avail her any.

“That’s dumb!” the D.Va said with a particularly jerky head bob, “As if I’d ever do such a thing.”

With a dismissive wave of her hand, like flicking dust, the gamer girl marched off stage with some semblance of self-respect. Had the score been a little closer, maybe she would have given them all a good run for their money… it wasn’t difficult for anyone to imagine D.Va as an enthusiastic cam girl on top of everything else..

Asp Pharah hummed for a moment in thought before she abruptly left the stage, marching on over to the spot where she left her Raptora system and other equipment. She pulled something out of her pack and strode right on back to the stage, where she heaved it off her shoulder and let it fall to the ground with a weighty SLAP!

The giant horsecock dildo shook and wobbled as it hit the ground, firmly secured in place by some lewd magic or technology. That thing must have been closer to three feet in length than two, though mercifully somewhat thin. Asp took a step in front of it, letting the thick veiny phallus brush against her thighs. With a sensual dance, she lowered her hips and swung her long raven hair, careful to give them all a good few of the massive member sliding between her cheeks and along the small of her back. The Egpytian seductress started up a slow twerk, rubbing her pussy against the dildo until there was a trail of her arousal slathered over it… she soaked right on through her g-string, further proving its ineffectiveness at actually clothing anyone.

Finally, when she was nice and wet and her dildo was nice and lubricated, Asp kicked it at the base and spent it twirling in the air, where she caught it and presented it to the widowmaker sitting in the middle of the panel.

“Aktí galáziou, I timí eínai dikí sas.” Asp said with a promising look.

Côte d'Azur smiled sinisterly as she got up out of her seat. She walked around the table and took to the stage, orienting the Pharah so her fellow judges could get a good look. She grabbed the dildo with one hand and put her cool blue hand on the other woman’s shoulder.

“Careful what you wish for.” The widowmaker teased as she mashed the flared head of the dildo against Asp’s bathing suit, wedging and working it in until she pushed the fabric into her sex like some sort of makeshift condom on the massive horsecock.

Asp let out a moan, closing her eyes and showcasing that pleasing shade of blue eyeshadow. Now with the cock firmly inside, the widowmaker could let go- letting the rest of it hang loosely to the Pharah’s knees. It was with a malicious smile that she instead reached down, planting her palm on the flat base of the dildo and making a claw of her hand around its balls.

Still holding her firmly with her other hand, Côte d'Azur began to push with all her strength- driving that massive member up into the Pharah’s body. Asp held onto the judge as she let out another quivering moan, “Naí, vathýteri!”

The blue-skinned assassin pushed all the way up until she lifted Asp off the ground, if only for a moment. The Egyptian queen absolutely soaked the dildo, her juices splashing out and drooling down the immaculately crafted veins and rivets running down the equine dildo’s surface.

It was no mean feat that she could even stand amid the pummeling she was taking. Côte d'Azur absolutely devastated her, each dull ‘thump’ heralding that she had been thoroughly bottomed out. A few spectators imagined that they saw a… bulge in her lower abdomen- even through the set of tight abdominal muscles.

The Pharah came not long after, with a manic look to her eyes. One eye was twitching, the only rolling into the back of her head. She chattered her teeth and almost looked like she was having a seizure…

The widowmaker pulled her hair back so she could get a better look, particularly as she gave one last final push up into her pussy… and then she let go- allowing Asp to fall onto her back onto the sand. Côte d'Azur held the horsecock dildo the entire time as it slid out and popped free, springing back to attention and splashing girlcum all over the place.

“Mmmm. How shameful.” She said, swinging the cock up to herself and rolling her tongue around the flat head of it, “Four.”

Everyone’s eyes went wide (except for one very thoroughly fucked Asp). The widowmaker had been a harsh judge before but this was her event and she STILL wasn’t satisfied? Lifeguard gave it a six and Cabana a five. Asp was eliminated… and in no condition to protest. A few tracers picked her up and sympathetically carried her off.

The widowmaker took her seat.

Track and Field looked around daft for a moment before she felt the cold assassin’s eyes on her. She blinked and then shook her head, standing up tall and shouting, “Tracers, assemble!”

With a half dozen of so blinks going ‘beow-beow-beow’, the other Tracers all appeared before her on stage. There was Cadet Oxton, Lightning, Mach T, and Slipstream. Mercifully only a handful of the Tracers left King’s Row for the summer party...

“Auh-roight then!” Track and Field clapped her hands, “The spoider wants a show so we’ll give her a show, yeah!?”

“Girls!” The head tracer spread her arms out as if to embrace them, “You all know what pushes my buttons so, uh, let’s get pushin’!”

Côte d'Azur grinned wide, somewhat disturbingly to Cabana and Lifeguard at her sides. If she had a cock, she’d be lifting the table up off the ground right about now.

With a near-simultaneous volley of blinks- the tracers were suddenly all crowded around Track and Field- and had blinked without their clothes as well! They began to help the athlete out of her own clothing, practically lifting her up off the ground as they disrobed her. In the end, only minor accessories distinguished them from one another. Track and Field kept her headband, Slipstream her aviators, Mach T the kerchief choker tied around her neck and of course, Lightning had her very distinctive blonde mohawk. The only one left was Cadet Oxton, who remained clothed a few feet away...

Track and Field was lowered to the soft sand, her legs spread by her companions. Lightning buried herself in between the lead Tracer’s thighs, planting her hands on each side of the woman’s perfectly petite pussy. It was indeed a cute thing, nice and tight, adorned with a small patch of brown hair over her sensitive nub. Lightning eagerly ran her tongue over it all, practically devouring the all-too-familiar pussy displayed before her. She knew all the right places…

Mach T and Slipstream lavished their tongues’ attention upon the lead Tracer’s pert breasts and lithe abdomen, sliding around her harness to wherever it wouldn’t get in the way. They started to kiss and make out, Track and Field caught between the two- unable to decide for long which she wanted to swap spit with.

With a blink, Cadet Oxton appeared behind the orgy, devoid of her clothes save for the little hat that somehow never fell off her head.

A single drop fell from between her thighs.

She stepped forward, her feet beside Track and Field’s ears as she bent over and put her hands on her hips. The lead Tracer blinked, “Uh… hiya?”

Oxton tilted her head to the side, “Ready to get what’s coming to ya?”

“Huh?” Track and Field asked moments before the Cadet dropped down onto her knees on each side of the other Tracer’s head.

She reached behind her, grabbing Track and Field’s hair as she sat down, squashing her round butt and pussy onto the other’s face. “Mmmppphhh!”

The Judges all looked on curiously. “How’re we suppose ta’ score her O-face if we can’t see it?” Lifeguard asked, plucking the popsicle from his mouth.

With one hand gripping Track and Field’s hair and the other swaying off to the side for balance- like she was surfing a wave, Cadet Oxton rolled her hips, grinding her tight wet snatch against her counterpart until the latter opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

A… curious mixture came dribbling out onto her tongue and lips- rolling down along her cheek and slender throat in its journey to the earth. It was a lot thicker than a woman’s juices. A lot whiter too, though her own arousal had kept it nice and warm… plenty wet and plenty slick.

As Cadet Oxton bucked and rocked, rolled and ground her hips into the other Tracer, it almost looked a bit like she herself was cumming… it was indeed a prodigious a load the McCree had pumped into her! Everyone could watch and see Oxton’s abs tensing up and relaxing- the rise and fall of her chest… she was pushing it out! With a look of utter ecstasy on her face, she was quite thoroughly enjoying herself in this position.

When she was finally done, shy of an orgasm but still very satisfied with her payback, the Cadet swung her legs over and extricated herself from the tangle of bodies. She had left Track and Field looking utterly facialized- smeared girlcum and boycum slathered all over. Her bright red cheeks were a stark contrast to the white and clear mess draped over them.

Lightning’s deft tongue brought Track and Field to orgasm soon enough, rolling her eyes into the back of her head and making her tongue loll out of the corner of her mouth. Cum dripped from her nose down into her mouth- and everywhere else. The athlete was left shuddering and convulsing, moaning like a cum-soaked whore. Just the way a widowmaker liked…

The azure assassin gave her a solid 9, while Lifeguard scored her a 7 and Cabana was a bit generous with an 8. Once again the contestant was in little condition to respond much- her fellow Tracers dragged her away to recuperate.

Up next was Tulum Sombra. She took stage with Azúcar and Los Muertos like a pair of ‘assistants’ and then knelt down and opened up her hacking display, tapping and swiping

“Oh no.” Cabana warned, “Don’t you Sombras go messing with the code again! If you crash this map-”

“Relájate, amiga.” Tulum said with a dismissive wave of her hand and a casual shrug, “Just altering my own code.”

She stood up and jabbed one finger onto the holographic console, pressing a button that closed the display and triggered a… change in Tulum at the same time. Her shorts tightened… as a bulge started to grow and grow. An impressive member indeed by the looks of it.

Azúcar and Los Muertos teamed up to slide those shorts down, revealing the smooth brown futa cock for all to see. They stayed where they were when they knelt down, crawling on the floor until Azúcar’s white and purple painted face disappeared behind the diver’s body. She reached up with both hands, spreading the Sombra’s cheeks wide… and burying her face between them. Her tongue ran circles around the woman’s dark rear entrance- probing it, wettening it, until she plunged her tongue within.

Los Muertos was weighing her cock in one palm and lapping and licking at her bare balls, making them nice and shiny with spit for everyone to admire. Tulum ran her fingers through the other Sombra’s pink and white hair. It didn’t take long for her to get hard, her purplish cockhead smearing precum over Los Muertos’ cheek and temple.

Now that she was ready, Tulum grabbed Los Muertos’ head more forcibly, pulling her away… and then bringing her back in, mouth angled just right to take her cock.

“Mmmmmmhmm.” Tulum hummed, licking her lips as she made her gangster counterpart suck her off, bobbing that head back and forth- completely obscuring her sex. The three of them had remarkable rhythm, what with being the same person and all. Tulum rocked her hips, gently face-fucking Los Muertos, who knew just when to suck and draw away. Azúcar knew just when to lean forward and maintain her tongue’s constant work upon the lead Sombra’s asshole.

Tulum looked down and bit her lip. She compressed her eyebrows together, a look of wanton… helplessness coming over her eyes, even as she bared her teeth at the sight of her fellow Sombra blowing her. The lower half of her face was domineering and cocky while the upper half seemed submissive- a slave to the feelings and sensations roiling up her body.

“Unh.” Tulum began to shake, her arm holding Los Muertos getting tense while she contorted her fingers and roller her other wrist across her chest- seemingly at random, “Nngh! Almost there…”

“Oh yeah.” She cooed, “You know me.”

“Mmmmhm.” Los Muertos replied with a mouth full of thick cock.

“Gonna cum soon.” Tulum warned.

“Mmmm!” Her lover answered, completely unaffected by the way her nose was mashing into Tulum’s groin. She took the balls slapping against her chin in stride too.

“Oh I know you gonna like it.” The diver said, moments before her expression completely changed and she surrendered to the pleasure sweeping over her body. Her harsh eyes were at once domineering and helpless… “Aah.. Aaah.. Ooooaaahhh, FUCK! UNGH.”

She started to empty her virgin balls of all their contents down Los Muertos’ throat. She came like a man did, but her vocalizations were more naturally feminine- as if she’d had that cock all her life. Soon it became too much for Los Muertos to bare and she pulled away, a large heaping of cum dumping out of her agape mouth. Tulum was still cumming, the sheer velocity and power of it making her cock throb and bounce completely absent of any touch. Each spurt made it stiffen upright- each spurt lashed out in a wide arc across the other Sombra’s face.

Tulum shook Los Muertos’ head in primal act of aggression. “Fuck.” She spat, throwing the younger version of herself to the floor- where she knelt on her hands and knees dripping cum all over the sand.

The diver continued to stroke herself with a wicked grin… Azúcar peered out from behind her with a matching smile.

“Hey, hey!” Lifeguard started to protest, “You didn’t program that thing with a, uh, uh-”

“-a refractory period?” Côte d'Azur finished, “Hmph.”

“Alright, alright, clear the stage.” Cabana huffed, “You get one shot at it.”

Tulum brushed her hair back as the judges produced their scores. 9 from Lifeguard and Cabana and 8 from the Widowmaker.

“C’mon.” Tulum pulled up Los Muertos by the arm and put her other hand on the small of Azúcar’s back, guiding them both off the stage, “I ain’t done yet.”

The trio passed by Magician Symmetra and Tulum gave her a cocky snort, “Good luck.”

The Sombras didn’t even wait around to see the last act. Maybe having half of Havana all to their own wasn’t even part of the agenda…

Magician took the stage, joined by Vishkar.

“Jus’ the two of you?” Lifeguard asked.

“Two of me is all we’ll need.” Vishkar said, her hands folded in front of her. The rest of the Symmetras who had came over from Oasis all remained in the spectators’ stands, looking down upon the lurid scene.

Vishkar went over to the judges’ table and turned around, lifting up one delicate finger and curling it. “Come.” She ordered Magician.

The other Symmetra seemed reluctant at first, but then she understood the plan… she approached the table and took a seat upon it- at first with her back to the judges until she laid flat upon it.

“Lifeguard- would you kindly?” Vishkar raised her eyebrows and offered her hand. He took it and stood up, guided to the base of the table where Magician’s feet were. As the McCree stood between her legs, Vishkar craned her neck and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded, reaching forward and hooking his arms under her knees. He dragged her halfway off the table as Vishkar dropped his swim trunks down to the floor, revealing his rock hard cock, pale and virile in comparison to the Symmetras’ dusky brown skin.

The McCree untied her sarong and laid it flat out to her side, revealing a single strip of cloth over her sex. He pulled it to the side, revealing that wondrously dark pussy- with just the faintest sliver of pink beneath her womanly folds.

Vishkar took one finger and swiped it across her counterpart’s sex, bringing the digit up to her eyes for inspection.

“Already wet, mm?” The corporate Symmetra shot a glance over to Côte d'Azur.

“Disgraceful.” The widowmaker couldn’t help but observe.

Magician tossed her head to the other side, avoiding widowmaker’s scornful words.

“Indeed.” Vishkar concurred, wiping the arousal off onto the sarong, “Magician was always the exhibitionist among us.”

Lifeguard reached down, holding his cock firmly in hand and angling himself just right...

“Go on.” Vishkar said as she stood just behind Lifeguard, “Look at her. Practically begging for it, mm?”

The man nodded his head and pulled her legs in, pushing his hips forward at the same time. It was a tight fit… but he could see all of her protests and resistance fading away as he filled her up. “Ah…” She softly moaned.

“Oh? Hear that?” Vishkar cooed, wrapping her arms around McCree’s waist. One hand went up to his chest, fingers sprawling through his chest hair, “Can’t even control herself.”

Lifeguard started to rock his hips, fucking her properly. He’d already gotten off twice already and was in no rush. Vishkar put her chin on his shoulder, watching as that long pale cock disappeared beneath her dark pussy lips.

“Mmh… how’s that, sugar?” Lifeguard asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Magician sighed, snootily turning her nose away from him, “It’s… adequate.”

Côte d'Azur laughed. Cabana didn’t see how they could reasonably award her the top score if this was her performance…

“Adequate?” Vishkar raised her eyebrows, “Oh, you’re far too generous…”

Lifeguard furrowed his brow as he kept going. He was undaunted, though. A little condescension couldn’t ruin his fun.

“-to yourself.” The corporate Symmetra added, “No one enjoys fucking a frigid bitch.”

The judges were all a bit shocked to hear a Symmetra so contemptuously insulting one of their own! ‘Yeah!’ Lifeguard nodded, going a little bit faster now, ‘Time to show her the what-for.’

“Hah.” Magician sighed.

“Ooh, what was that?” Vishkar cooed.

“....hah.”

“I thought so. Of course you like it.” The other Symmetra said from behind Lifeguard, “You’re the exhibitionist. You’re the sluttiest out of all of us.”

“Aaah.” Magician closed her eyes in shame, one her hands wandering up to rest of her stomach.

“Mmmmhmm.” Côte d'Azur grinned. Now she understood what they were getting at. Now she got what would be required to give Magician the most exquisite of petite morts… “Regardez, she spreads her legs like such a whore.”

The fucked Symmetra reflexively closed them up but Lifeguard batted them aside, forcing her legs apart as he started to pump his cock in her faster and faster.

“Oaah.”

“Yes. Fuck her.” Vishkar whispered between gritted teeth, “Fuck that smug look off her face.”

“Uh huh.” the McCree nodded, his balls making a ‘slap slap slap’ sound against her ass.

“You can touch yourself, darling.” Cabana suggested with a soft chuckle, “We’re looking for a climax, you know.”

“N-no.” Magician murmured, her Indian accent thickening.

“Oh please.” the Widowmaker rolled her eyes, “I can see it on your face.”

Reluctantly, the Symmetra slipped one hand up under her halter bikini, pushing aside the band of fabric and revealing one very voluminous breast and its dark luscious nipple. Her other hand went down to her sex, teasing at her clit.

“There you go.” Vishkar said, “I know you like getting fucked in front of everyone… you whore.”

“Aah.” Magician moaned, seemingly just from the insults, “Haaah.”

“Whoa.” The McCree blinked, “She’s, uh, grippin’ me… mightily!”

She looked away in shame.

“Ohoh!” the widowmaker teased, “She likes the abuse, n’est pas? Is she really going to cum before you, mon ami?”

“She jus’ might.” Lifeguard said with a smile as he kept on fucking her.

“Don’t you give it to her too easily.” Vishkar cooed to him, “Not until she tells us all what she really is.”

“And what would that be?” Cabana asked, practically on the edge of her seat.

“Unnh.” Magician moaned, “kitane apamaan kee baat hai…”

“I want you to cum on her face.” the Widowmaker decreed, to the instantaneous cry of “Aah!” from Magician. Just from the thought of it she clenched Lifeguard just a little harder.

“Oh, did you hear that?” Côte d'Azur added, “What a whore.”

“Nnnghh!”

“Go on then.” Vishkar’s words oozed out of her lips an inch away from the McCree’s ear, “Cover her shameful face.”

Lifeguard pulled away and, rather spectacularly, Magician slunked to her knees in his absence, slipping off the table with her arms behind her. Côte d'Azur and Cabana hurried around to get a better look.

He started to jerk himself off, pumping his fist in a blur over his fat cock… angled straight for her face.

Magician barely blinked- her eyes so needy and wanton… and now she even stuck her tongue out. Like a dog!

“Ugh!” Widowmaker spat, “So shameful.”

Vishkar’s contempt was plain enough to see upon her face- she didn’t need to utter a word for Magician to understand just how disgraceful she looked right about now.

“P-p-please.” Magician muttered, “Give it to me.”

“What was that?” Vishkar contemptuously asked.

“Give it to me!” She cried louder, his accent so thick now, “Cover me… cover my face.”

“Ngh.” the McCree grit his teeth as he felt it all coming on… as a little bulb of white started to well up on his tip, “Here ya… go.”

“Ooagh!” Magician breathlessly moaned, “Yes. Yes!”

She was… starting to work herself up too! “I’m a whore!” the woman moaned, “Mmmmhhhh!”

A thick load of cum poured over her face, thick ropes streaking one after the other and heaping onto her face- making her shudder and moan and cum. Without even touching herself, she went into a total body orgasm. Her knees shook, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue caught as much of that delicious spunk as it could. She swished her face left and right- to try and soak in as much of his cum as possible. Her body contorted in the most unusual way, legs popping out from under her as she came. She reached out and clutched at the McCree’s legs, hanging off of him as her whole body climaxed uncontrollably.

“Oh, you dirty slut.” The widowmaker whispered, which only sent Magician into a fresh new fit of orgasmic delight. Just as Lifeguard’s own climax was nearing its end, she eagerly wrapped her lips around his cum-soaked member, lovingly slurping up every last drop she could.

Côte d'Azur retrieved her scorecard and drew a thick bold 9 on it. Cabana wrote the same… and when they turned their eyes to Lifeguard, he breathed a deep sigh of relied and gave the ‘ok’ gesture, “That’s, ah, huh… that’s a ten from me.”

******************************

Sometime later, Côte d'Azur was quietly sunbathing beneath the bridge leading to the Old Sea Fort. Her pale blue skin was so shiny and glossy in the Cuban sun, courtesy to the thick coating of lotion she had put over it.

Things were quiet again…

A few of the Symmetras moved in but they were a quiet and solitary bunch. Most never wanted anything to do with them… with one exception.

Côte d'Azur’s eyelids flitted and her ears twitched as some kind of… sound disturbed her rest.

Up above on the bridge, Lifeguard had Magician bent over the edge, her hands gripping tight the chain rail guards. Cabana was smiling and watching as she stirred her strawberry smoothie.

“Ooomph.” Lifeguard grunted, pulling his cock out of her ass and jerking himself off to cum all over her back- across her magician’s outfit and onto her hat. He struck her hat with such velocity that it tipped over, falling off the edge and disturbing the widowmaker’s peace. Just as she awoke… a thick rope of cum fell nearly fifteen feet from above and splashed directly over the top of her head and onto her chest.

“Ugh!” Côte d'Azur groaned, squirming in her beach chair, “Merde!”


End file.
